The Angel Exorcist
by LaviYaoi
Summary: Maddy has a normal, boring life... until three men show up, investigating her class... Especially her. The leader calls himself 'Finder', and he's beyond creepy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay. First off, first time writing! (****Dr. Horrible: Long time READER, first time writing****!) This is by my own POV, and I got the idea from a dream... I love D. Gray Man, so this is a fanfic from that anime!  
**

**Secondly, my 'M' key fell off today... and, get this, my name starts with an M! So this'll be a little difficult to do, cuz I have to keep stopping and hitting M really carefully. And, by the way, I don't have bad spelling or grammar, it pisses me off when people spell terribly! But I like writing 'cuz' because it's better then 'cause'... Never mind, too hard to explain! But this is much easier to read, right? So just say in a review if I spelt something wrong! Okay, onward!**

* * *

_School is so boring._ I've only repeated that about 11 times today, that might be a new record! I sigh and twirl my pencil around expertly, not paying any attention to the maths lesson going on all around me.

"Maddy? Maddy, pay attention!" The old geezer was yelling at me... again. I call him old because he looks about a hundred and four, when he's really only eighty something or other. That is pretty old, I guess.

Suddenly, an old, wrinkly face was right in front of me! "Dammit Maddy, can't you listen for once? I've been calling and calling your name for the last ten minutes!" I glared coolly at Mr. Hillsburg. "Actually, _sir_, it's only been about thirty seconds." The other kids snicker as his face turns red. I can tell he's about to yell at me, but then he takes a deep breath and backs off. I blink. _He's never done that before, he always yells at me after I talk back! _I shake my confusion off as he says, "There're some men here, they want your attention. So listen up, don't just doze off and ignore the world like you usually do!" I sigh again and nod slightly, slouching in my chair. I turn my attention to the men at the front of the room.

There were three men, all wearing brownish cloaks with the hoods up. The middle one looked mean, he was covered in muscle and his facial features were hard. The other two were pretty average looking, except for the mean glint in their eyes. _What's up with this? _I think curiously.

"All right, lets get down to business!" The middle one said gruffly, in a low voice. I shivered. That was the voice of someone who had been through a lot, and would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

"We have been researching for a long time, and we've concluded that one of you kids... you're what we're looking for." The way he said 'what' instead of 'who' creeped me out. He had said it as if we weren't exactly human...

"So, as they always say, ladies first! Line up at the front, please." I sighed loudly and he gave me a... cold look. He walked over and put and finger under my chin, forcing my face up. I held perfectly still as he examined me, but my eyes were glaring. It took my entire being not to knock his hand away, because I knew he would take it as a challenge. He hummed and came closer until he was 2 inches away. "I can tell you're a trouble-maker," he whispered cruelly. "I can see it in those _Pretty. Blue. Eyes._" With each word he tapped my chin with his finger. He came closer and stared into my eyes. "You, kid, you will listen to me, and you will obey me." I felt like he was trying to insert his dominance, trying to tell me that he was the leader, that he made the decisions and I was to listen to them. Well, it sure as hell wouldn't work. I stood up and stalked to the front with the other girls, where I assumed my trademark position: right hand on hip, hip tilted out to the left, all my weight on my left leg, and a bored expression.

The man started walking back and forth in front of us like he was an Army chief or something. "Now, ladies, you may call me Finder. First, I will look at each of you, just to see if I can tell whether or not you're the one we're looking for. My friends and I have a competition going, you see-" He stopped in front of me. His eyes raked up and down my body, then, so fast I didn't even see, he hit multiple pressure points on me. In less then 2 seconds I was standing perfectly straight, and my body was tingling oddly.

"You'll stand straight in my presence," he hissed. "That goes for all of you!" He shouted. All the girls immediately stood ram-rod straight. Finder smiled. "That's better, and as for _you_," he looked at me again. "You should smarten up, you wouldn't want to get in trouble with me." I rolled my eyes as he turned around and started pacing again.

"Anyway, these two," -points at his friends, who are on the side watching impassively- "they bet that I couldn't sniff you out before the questions round began. I plan on winning this bet... so stay still while I do this!" He starts at the end opposite to me and stares at the girl in front of him. She looks distinctly terrified... Chloe is her name, I think. I never really pay attention in this class. My one friend, Cody, is in a different class than me, so I don't feel the need to talk to anyone in this class. Anyway, Finder is staring into her eyes, and she's looking right back at him. He shakes his head and straightens up, "You're not the one." He says, sounding disappointed. "You may sit down," he dismissed her. He did this to every girl, until he got to me. His friends were leaning on the wall, looking amused.

He looked at my body and whistled, then leaned in close. "I sure hope it's you, girl. You're a knock-out." My eyes narrowed and he laughed, taking a small step back. "No need to get mad, kid, I was kidding." He stared into my eyes like with the others, but instead of dismissing me, his eyes widened. Then he laughed and said, "I think I got her! C'mon, take a look!" I sighed and sloughed against the wall as the other guys came over. Immediately, Finder was behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed his body against mine. I gasped and stood perfectly straight, not wanting him to be touching me. He laughed again and ran a hand down my back and over my butt. I arched away from him, but I couldn't go any farther because his partners were suddenly in front of me. Finder let me go and I shuddered. "Keep your back straight. I won't tell you nicely again!" _Nicely? _He winked sadistically and the other two laughed. The class didn't see anything because of the ones in front of me, thank god. I didn't want them to see their strongest classmate give in to panic, even for just a second.

"Anyway, look at her and tell me she isn't different!" They invaded my personal space completely, staring at me just like Finder did. Then they laughed again and the brown-haired one said, "what's your name?" I was suddenly very tired, I didn't want to act snide and bratty. "My name's Maddy." My voice was completely dead, and they could tell. "Ooh, well _Maddy,_ we just have one question for you." The blonde one said. "Do you have anything on your body? Any weird fingers or differently coloured limbs? If you don't tell us soon, we might have to check ourselves!" I didn't want to tell them anything, of course, but what choice did I have? "I have two weird scar things on my back, by each shoulder blade." I remembered suddenly. I had forgotten about them, because they had no feeling and I can't see my back easily. I only knew about them because my mother had taken me to a doctor when I was around 7 years old to get them checked out.

Anyway, the three guys looked at each other and smiled wickedly. "Turn around and take your shirt off, now! We need to see!" Finder demanded. I wrapped my arms around my torso and shook my head. "No way!" I hissed. I didn't want to fight, but this was something I just couldn't stand for!

They advanced silently. I threw out my arms and yelled, "Fine, fine! But can I at least have a sweater to put around my front?" They looked at each other and nodded unwillingly. One of them went out into the hallway and came back with my blue zip-up sweater. I took off my shirt and quickly put my arms through the sweater, but forwards instead of on properly. "Now turn around!" Finder said lowly. I slowly turned around and exposed my back. Suddenly I felt cold fingers running over my shoulders and I stiffened. They snickered and went down to my lower back, further than they needed to be. I stepped forward and whipped around, glaring on the outside but totally shaken on the inside.

They smiled and Finder told me that I could put my shirt back on. I did so quickly, turning around for a bit more privacy, pulling my hair free as I turned towards them again.

"Now, we're convinced you're the one we want, but you need to do one more thing, just to be positive." Finder looked back at his goons and they nodded, backing away. "We need you to say, 'Innocence, Activate!'" Finder backed up too, then: "Say it!"

"Innocence, Activate!" I said forcefully, wanting this to be over. Suddenly I felt an odd tingling in my shoulders, right on the little scars. I gasped quickly and arched my back. It tickled in a kinda painful way. The three guys looked excited, but it soon turned to awe as pure white angel wings exploded out of me.

* * *

**Whew, it's over! That took me almost 2 hours! Love cliffhangers, and I'll try to write tomorrow! I know this was a long chapter, but I had a lot to cover... ;) The title kinda gives it away, huh?**

**So please review, tell me what you like/dislike et cetera!**

**Lots 'a love, **

** PercyForever15**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I realized that the things on my back were wings, I started laughing. I was engrossed in my own world. I spread my new wings as far as they would go, bending them, trying to get a good look. They were huge, but hardly weighed anything. I could move them as easily as moving my arms. The feathers were big at the top and got smaller the closer they were to the bottom. All around the outside there were softer, fluffy feathers. I could fold the wings around myself easily, like a kind of barrier between me and the world.

Suddenly, I felt something wrap around me. It was cold and getting tighter by the second. It forced my wings back at a painful angle and made my arms go straight down. I looked around in confusion. Finder and his goons were standing in front of me, smiling cruelly. My classmates were frozen, some in still in awe and some in horror. I understood what was happening pretty fast, but not fast enough. I couldn't move anything because of the rusty brown chain that was wrapped around me tightly. I tried to move, but a sudden flare of pain shot through my wings. Finder yanked the chain tighter and I stumbled towards him. The chain was heavy, wrapping around the tops of my wings and down the sides, then around my torso, holding my arms down. My wings were cramped together, bent unnaturally, feathers ruffled.

Finder laughed as I tried, unsuccessfully, to force them apart. He dragged me closer to him and whispered in my ear, "No use, you won't escape me. You're going to fight in the Holy War, as soon as you're all trained up!" I struggled to get away from him. "Holy War? What the hell are you talking about?" I hiss. He just laughs again and starts pulling me out the door. "You'll find out soon, doll. Now, we have a train to catch, hurry up!" I dig my feet in and throw my weight back, ignoring the pain as the chains tighten even more. "I'm not going anywhere with you creeps!" Finder smiles, "I was hoping you would say that!" There was suddenly a piece of cloth on my mouth and nose. It smelled sweet, a bit like cotton candy. I realized, too late, that it was probably chlorophorm. I found my eyes closing against my will, and the last thing I saw was Finder's grin.

I woke up to a train whistle, and it was dark and rainy outside. My arms and wings were still bound tightly, and I could feel the chain rubbing the feathers off. I shifted, trying to relieve myself of the pain, and suddenly I heard a voice in my ear. "Is sleeping beauty finally awake?" I flinched away from him, but ended up losing my balance and flopping over. Finder chuckled and righted me up again. I scooted away quickly, squishing myself against the wall. His goons were across from us, watching the scene with amusement. "Where am I?" I asked shakily, looking around. I recognized it from last years school trip. It was a fancy private train booth, with a sliding door and a single window. "Almost at Headquarters, it's only about 20 minutes away." The blonde guy said. "Headquarters?" I said in a confused tone. "You'll see," was all he said.

I sat in silence for the rest of the trip. I wondered what the class had thought, and if anyone had told my family or Cody what had happened. I shook the thought away, right now I had to concentrate on escaping. I wiggled slightly, testing the chain. It was still extremely tight. I guess that meant I was leaving with the chain, then. Except... Finder was holding the end. I sighed. I was going to have to beat them up to get away. I looked at the end of the chain that he was holding. I realized, with horror, that it ended in a cuff around his wrist... but what about the other end? I looked at myself, but I couldn't see the end anywhere.

I froze, suddenly feeling a light weight around my neck. I hadn't realized until I started moving around and looking for the end of the chain, but there was definetly something there. I couldn't touch it because my hands were chained down, but it had to be my end of the chain.

Those bastards.

Restricting my movement and causing me pain with this chain wasn't enough, they had to make me feel like a dog while they humiliated me too. I scowled subconsciously and Finder laughed, trailing a finger down the side of my face. I yelped and jumped away, he laughed again. I glared at him. "Oh, don't be like that, sweetheart! Look, we're here!" I sat up and looked out the window, but it just looked like a normal train station to me.

"Oh, this isn't the Headquarters!" Finder said sweetly. "This is just the London station, HQ is still a couple minutes away." He turned serious. "You won't give us a hard time, right? I don't want to have to knock you out again. It's not easy carrying a wrapped-up angel around!" His goons nodded, unsmiling. I rolled my eyes, "Where would I go? Not to mention this!" I tilted my chin, exposing the collar around my neck. Finder nodded. "Yeah, you can't really go anywhere with that on, and besides-" The train screeched to a halt, cutting him off. The whistle went blew shrilly and they stood up. "Let's go, cutie." Finder said cheerfully. I struggled to me feet and we walked out. Finder was in front of me and the other guys were behind me, in case I did try to escape. I wasn't going to, of course. Not until this chain was off, anyway. Then I would whoop some ass and get the hell outta here.

We got off the train and walked into the rainy night. I shivered in the cold. My wings had shredded the back of my shirt, and I didn't have a sweater on. Finder and his goons walked with purpose now, and I sensed that there wouldn't be anymore teasing me until we got there.

We walked for ten minutes until we were out of town and heading down an abandoned pathway towards a misshapen cliff. The rain had soaked me through, and I kept stumbling because of the darkness. I wondered what this 'Headquarters' was like, and if the people inside were like Finder and company... were they going to be complete assholes?

Probably.

We walked into an entryway in the side of the cliff and stopped at what appeared to be an elevator built in to the rock. Finder hit a hidden button on the wall and the doors opened smoothly. They marched me in and the doors closed behind us as we turned around and faced them. The elevator glided up for while, then stopped suddenly, and the doors opened to reveal a flat cliff platform. We were still outside, but I could see that this cliff wall had a huge gate in it. The weird thing was the giant face set right in the middle of the it. Finder started walking forward, obviously expecting me to follow. I looked behind me, wondering why Finder's goons hadn't jabbed me in the back and told me to get going yet. But they weren't there.

"Finder," I started nervously. "Where did-" a sudden jerk on my collar made me stumble forword and faceplant on the hard rock. I spat gravel and blood out of my mouth and rolled to my feet awkwardly, spinning around to face Finder. He was smirking at me. I could feel hot blood running down my wings because of the chain, and my neck was aching. "What the hell was that for?" I growled. He yanked me forward again. "I don't wait for girls, and besides, I'm tired and you're making this take forever." I glowered as he spun around and walked away, but I made sure to keep up this time.

He stopped at the gate and the giant face looked at him silently. Then it's mouth opened with a grate and it spoke. "Not an akuma. Safe. Proceed." Finder nodded and stepped through, dragging me with him. The gatekeeper scanned me quickly and agreed to let me in, even though I probably looked like a half-drowned muskrat.

Then the gates closed, and I walked forward into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Allen's POV!

I was hanging out in Komui's lab with Lavi, watching the scientists try to keep up with the paperwork when Reever, who was watching the screens, said, "Komui, guys, you should come see this." I walked over with Lavi, curious as to what made Reever sound so... disturbed. We all gathered around the screens, but nothing was moving in them. Except one. The picture made me confused. There was a Finder, but he appeared to be dragging a misshapen thing. Then I realized that it was girl, a soaked, miserable, chained-up girl. But she had something on her back, some sort of deformed animal thing.

I watched as she looked behind her and turned back to the Finder, perhaps to ask a question, and as she opened her mouth he yanked on the chain. She sprawled on the ground, unable to catch herself. Immediately rolling back to her feet, she snapped something at the Finder and he replied with a smile. Then he jerked her again and they proceeded to the gate.

I had seen enough. I spun around took off running, out the door and down the hallway. As I passed Kanda's door, Kanda came out. He zeroed in on me and blocked my way. "Where's the fire, moyashi?" He growled in that charming way of his.

"No fire," I replied. "But there's a Finder being a jerk to a kid in the main area, you should come help." Kanda scowled. "No way, not for some kid I don't kn-" Lavi grabbed his wrist as he flew by, dragging Kanda with him. I ran, catching up. "What else happened?" I asked Lavi, who was fighting to keep hold of Kanda. "Gatekeeper let them in, then I left. So far, that's it." I nodded and kept running.

When we got to the main area, there were about a dozen other Finders there. They formed a loose circle around two figures in the middle, the girl and the rude Finder. The girl was digging her feet in and resisting, but he just kept dragging her along. I pushed my way through the line as Komui and Lenalee appeared. I stopped about 20 feet away as the girl came into my view fully.

She might have been beautiful, if not for the chain and her soaked... everything. "Finder, stop!" I yelled. He and the girl stopped and looked at me. "What the hell are you doing?" I said angrily. He grinned and held up his wrist, which had the end of the chain cuffed around it. "I'm delivering a new exorcist! Can't you tell?" He turned around and examined the girl. "I guess she doesn't look like much now, but let me take her leash off so you can see!" He walked back to her. I was stunned. Did he actually say that? Leash? The girl looked just as pissed off as I felt, but I didn't stop him. As long as that chain was on, we didn't have a good chance of getting her away from this guy safely.

The Finder pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked his cuff first. Then he unwrapped the chain from the girl and reached for her neck. I stepped forward, afraid of what he was going to do, when I realized that there was actually a collar around her neck. He unlocked that too as I stood in shock, and as it fell away the girl lept backwards, so fast that she was a blur. She landed at least 10 feet away. The things on her back unfolded, spurting blood. Her face twisted in pain and I heard multiple snaps as the things straightened out. I froze in surprise as they extended, shaking my head and peering again. Were they actually... wings?

Finder shook his head and made a tsk tsk noise. "Now, doll, don't be like that!" He started walking towards her and she backpedalled frantically. "C'mon, sweetheart, I just want to show you off to my friends!" I did a running flip and landed between them activating my arm.

"Stay away from her!" I said venomously. Finder frowned at me. "We're just having fun, what's the harm?" I could feel my anger building inside me, so I let it out. "What's the harm?! WHAT'S THE HARM?! CHAINING A LITTLE GIRL UP AND DRAGGING HER HERE WITH A COLLAR AROUND HER NECK, THAT'S JUS-"

"I'm not little!"

I looked over the Finder's shoulder at her. "Wha-?"

She flushed. "I'm not little! I'm almost 14!"

"You interuppted me just to say that?" I say dryly.

"Yes." she said.

I look back at Finder, ready to fight, only to see him sprawled on the floor with Kanda standing over him. He appeared to have knocked him out with the butt of his katana.

"Well." I said in an overly cheerful voice. "That was one way to deal with him."


	4. Chapter 4

I backed away from these obviously insane males. They didn't seem to notice, they were too busy fighting over who got to knock Finder out. I kept backing up, until I bumped into something solid and warm. Two hands caught me as I stumbled, and they were being careful of my injured wings. "Careful, there," a friendly voice said over my head. I jumped forward and spun around, facing the stranger. He had red hair and a black eyepatch over his right eye. His other eye was green. I risked taking my eyes off of him to look over my shoulder at the white-haired one and the cobalt-haired one, only to find that they had stopped bickering and were right behind me.

I squeaked and turned away from all of them. There was a tall, purple-haired guy wearing glasses blocking that way. And the other way, there was a sandy-haired man. I was completely surrounded, and I could feel panic rising to the surface. Then I remembered my wings. Sure, they were broken in some places, and I didn't know if they could actually lift me up, but it was an option.

I extended my wings, wincing at the snapping noises and fresh blood that ran down the white feathers. The strangers all made alarmed noises. I ignored them, shaking the kinks out and spraying droplets of blood. The pain in my wings increased as I attempted to lift myself up. I only reached about a dozen feet before the pain made black spots appear in my eyes. The males below were panicking, and it was quite amusing to watch until the red-head took decided to actually do something. He took something small and black out of his pocket and said something like, "little hammer, big hammer, EXTEND!" Then, suddenly, he was flying towards me at a rapid pace.

I beat my wings faster, but I had forgotton about the pain. I blacked out almost immediately, spiraling down toward the ground.

LINE

"Kid, wake up." I groaned and turned my head away. "C'mon Mom, five more minutes."

"I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER, WAKE UP!" My eyes snapped open and all I could see was the angry features of the cobalt-haired one. "Ah!" I yelled, scuttling away... right into the white-haired one's lap. "Kanda," he scolded. "Be a little more considerate, she's been through a lot." The guy, Kanda, looked extremely pissed off. "I am not her mother, and you can shut up, you stupid moyashi!" I jumped up and ran away from them, not noticing the red-head until my face was buried in his shirt.

"Gah!" I yelled, backing away hurriedly. He grabbed me as I stumbled and almost fell, but I brushed him off and bolted.

Somehow, ten minutes later, I was cornered by all five of them. "Calm down, kid. We're not going to hurt you like that Finder did." The red-head said softly. I was panting hard. I wanted to fly but didn't dare use my wings again, so I resorted to running.

Look where that got me.

I gooshed myself farther into my corner as the white-haired one came closer, holding his hands out. One of them looked badly burned, with a red cross on the back.

"What's your name, kid?" He asked quietly. I didn't answer him and he sighed. "Komui, go get Lenalee. She might be able to do something." He said over his shoulder to the purple-haired guy, who nodded and bustled away.

"Oh, for the love of god!" Kanda snapped. He stomped towards me and grabbed my arm, wrestling me up. He started to drag me into the open. I flared my wings and started thrashing. It was impossible to hold on to me, but this time when Kanda let go, I didn't run. He kept trying to grab me as I scrambled around him, but even though he was quick, I was quicker.

I flipped off of him and as he turned to get me, I punched him as hard as I could in the face. He blinked like it didn't even hurt and shook his head. I brought my knee up to kick him in the nuts, a guaranteed victory move, when hands clamped around my arms tightly, pulling me away.

"Quit that, kid. It's unbecoming." I turned to my captor, who winked at me. It wasn't a creepy wink, like Finder's. It was nice- wait, what? Nice? What am I thinking!? These people are friends with Finder, they're the same as him!

I launched myself back, somersaulting mid-air and landing on my feet. I was facing all of them now. The red-hed and the sandy-haired guys were staring at me, and the white-haired guy was holding Kanda back as he tried to throw himself at me. The purple-haired guy, Komui, wasn't back yet with this 'Lenalee' yet... or so I thought. I heard a quiet snicker from behind me.

I whirled around to a girl a couple years older than me, and she was laughing her ass off at the scene. "Oh boy," she laughed. "You've gotten them all wound up, haven't you?" She laughed again. Komui was behind her, chuckling. "I'm Lenalee, by the way. I assume these guys haven't told you their names yet, right?" I shook my head mutely. "Well, this is my brother Komui, that's Allen and Kanda, and that's Lavi and Reever." She said cheerfully, pointing at each in turn. "Now, what's yours?"

I rolled my eyes. She couldn't possibly think that she was fooling me with that. "You can trust us." She said happily. But her smile faded when I said, "No, I can't." I turned around and started to walk out, but Kanda was in my way again. "Oh, honestly." I said, spreading my wings again. I was going to fly over him, but my wings were spilling blood again. Lenalee looked horrified. "What the heck happened?" She whispered. I half-turned. "Finder." I said calmly. "Finder? Which one?" It was my turn to look horrified. "There's more than one?!" I backed up frantically, slamming into Kanda. I yelped and unthinkingly started beating my wings to get away.

This black-out came faster. I was cursing my weakness as the darkness engulfed me.

LINE


	5. Chapter 5

My head was killing me. I groaned and sat up. Or tried to, I guess. But at least I was up for a second before I flopped back down. That was before I remembered what had happened and where I was.

I sat back up and looked around. I appeared to be in some sort of hospital, but the only other person in here was a nurse, no other patients. My wings were gone. I frowned, trying to look at my back. "That's not a good idea!" I jumped and looked back guiltily. The nurse was shaking her finger at me dissaprovingly. "Sorry," I muttered. She smiled. "No worries, just don't pull your bandages off." She walked forward and checked my back. "My name is Docter June, but you can call me just plain June. I nodded. "My name's Maddy." I said hesitantly.

She smiled at me. "Everyone's worried, by the way." "Who is everyone?" I asked. "Oh, all the people that you met. Except Kanda, of course. But he's an ass, so nobody's really surprised. Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, you know, those guys." I nodded uncertaintly. "You really can trust them, dear. The people here are not like that Finder. They're kind, and nice." She paused. "Again, Kanda not included." I laughed weakly.

"You must be hungry. I'll call Lenalee and she'll take you to the lunchroom, okay?" She started walking to the phone on the table. "No!" She turned questioningly. "I'm not hungry." I lied. She must have been used to it, because she saw right through me. Or maybe it was becasue my stomach was making dying whale noises, I dunno.

She walked back over and sat on the edge of my bed. "Really, Maddy, I'm not lying. They will never hurt you." I didn't believe her, but it was probably time for me to stop being so weak. I nodded and she smiled, going over to the phone. She picked it up and hit a button, holding it to her ear. "Hey, Reever, could you send Lenalee down to the infimary?" There was a buzzing on the other end and she hung up quickly. I cocked my head to the side, curious.

She laughed and said, "You shouldn't talk to those guys for too long, they'll guilt you into doing work for them." I nodded and she gestured at me. "Up, I need to check your bandages before you go." I stood up uncertainly and staggered a bit before grabbing chair for balance.

It wasn't awkward, all I had to do was hold the back of my hospital shirt up as she poked at my back. "Where are my wings?" I asked innocently. "They're still there, just not activated." "What's the point of bandages, then?" She clicked her tongue at me. "Your back is still all scratched up." She peered at me. "Did he really put a collar on you?"

"Nurse June!" said a reproving voice from the door. "Komui told you not to remind her of that!" Lenalee walked in, carrying some brightly coloured fabric. She held them out. "You can put these on instead of those awful hospital clothes." I took them hesitantly and she grinned at me. I walked to the bathroom and put them on. It was a pair of purple adjustable sweat pants, and a bright green T shirt. They were comfy, if not a little big.

I walked back out and started to put my sneakers, which were beside the bed, back on. But Lenalee held out a pair of purple flats with little bows on the top. I shrugged and slipped them on, then looked in the mirror.

"I look like a rainbow," I proclaimed. Lenalee and June shook their heads. "You look fine!" They said in unison, which creeped me out. Lenalee tossed me a hairbrush, which I ran through my hair quickly, making it slightly static-y.

Lenalee and I said our goodbyes and walked out.

LINE

We were silent on our way to the lunchroom. I was, anyway. Lenalee kept pointing things out and telling me where we were, which was distracting. Like, "that's the way to the Science Department, and that's my room, and that's Allen's. Oh, and that's Kanda's, never go in there."

Finally, we made it to what she said was the lunchroom. I expected something along the lines of the one at school, with a buffet counter thing and a bunch of tables.

I was not expecting to walk in and have everyone yell, 'WELCOME HOME!' at me. Of course I was freaked the fuck out, and I wanted to run away screaming, but I had promised myself I would be brave. So basically, I stood there frozen until Lenalee dragged me forward in to the crowd.

Everyone was overly excited, for some reason. And I didn't understand why they had said 'welcome home', this wasn't my home. I wasn't planning on staying here, but I knew I couldn't go back home either. Nobody would treat me the same, knowing that I had angel wings. I would either be completely ignored or totally idolized. Neither of which I actually wanted.

Back to the situation at hand. I hated parties, the loud people, the loud music, the loud... everything, really. There were people all around me, and they were all trying to talk to me. Lenalee was gone, of course, to god knows where.

Suddenly, I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and drag me back, away from the crowd. I let them do it, which probably wasn't very smart of me.

I realized that it could be anyone pulling me away, and I ripped my hand out of their grasp, turning around to see the one and only...

Finder.

I guess he wasn't the only Finder, according to Lenalee. But he was the one I hated, anyway.

I wasn't scared. I had told myself I wouldn't be, so I wasn't. And it helped that I knew for a fact that I could kick his ass.

Finder advanced toward me, that damn creepy smile on his face. I closed my eyes and whispered, "Innocence, activate." Then I opened my eyes as my shoulders started tingling. The wings exploded out of me again, but this time I didn't start laughing. This time, I was in my survival mode.

My wings were better, I guess they can heal themselves. Handy, I thought to myself as I stepped forward. Finder grinned and took a small dagger out of his pocket. "I love when you get like this, it's so cute." He laughed. My eyes narrowed and I shivered. His voice was just so creepy!

The dagger was going to complicate things, but I could probably still kick his ass all the way to the moon. I bolted towards him, pretending to go to the left and at the last moment, darting to the right. I spun around and kicked the knife out of his hand. It flew up, up, and dropped down- landing square in my palm.

I closed my fingers around it and faced Finder. He was still grinning. He's insane, I decided.

I spread my wings and leaped into the air, using them to help me get more height. I flipped over Finder, and as he turned to watch me go, I dropped. Landing directly behind him, I quickly stepped closer and held the dagger to his throat.

"Too easy." I said, disappointed. I withdrew the dagger and he took a deep, relieved breath. Then I slammed the hilt into his head, knocking him out cold. I nudged him with my foot, then turned away.

I hadn't realized that the party had stopped and everyone was watching me until I turned around. Then Lenalee ran up laughing and hugged me. "We were going to interfere, but it really looked like you didn't need any help!" Then Reever walked up, looking puzzled. "How did he get out of his cell?" He asked, to nobody in particular.

Then he focused on me. "Say, was he the only one there when you were kidnapped?" I shook my head, "there were two others, but they disappeared when we got to the gates." He smacked his forehead, as if just remembering something. "They probably let him out, we have to find them!"

Suddenly, there was a disturbance in the entryway. Two people in brown cloaks walked in, dragging limp figures. "We found these two skulking around the infirmary." The taller one said unhappily. "We had to chase them all over after we knew why they were there," the shorter guy said. "They wanted her," they both said, pointing at me.

I shrugged indifferently. "I'm hungry," I said, turning away. Obviously, these people wanted a reaction from the new girl. Probably something like, 'oh my gosh, they wanted me?! I'm so terrified!' Or something stupid like that. Well, too bad.

I walked over to the food table thing and picked up a bunch of grapes, popping one in my mouth. Everyone was looking at me in disbelief, except for the people who were there when I fought Finder the first time. They were doubled over laughing in the back, especially Lavi, at the faces of the others.

Kanda not included, of course.

He was probably still angry that I punched him. I laughed out loud, realizing that I didn't even care. If Kanda wants to be an ass, he can be an ass.

Two can play at that game, I thought to myself, still laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

The party was exhausting. I was currently curled up in the corner trying to stay awake, watching the dancers do their thing. It was around midnight, I think, and a ton of crazy shit had happened. Komui had brought out this robot that he called 'Sir Komlin the 4th' or something, and of course it had haywired and broke some stuff. Allen had eaten like, all of the food, but since the cook, Jerry, was on, the table refilled. Kanda left a long time ago, against Lavi's wishes, (A/N; not going to touch the bold button XD also this is not a LaviXKanda bromance. Lavi is mine.) but Lavi let him off the hook pretty soon after he pulled out Mugen.

There were still a lot of people around, and I think the majority of them were totally drunk. Komui, definitely. I dunno about anyone else but there were a lot of people stumbling around and yelling random (sometimes not completely appropriate) things.

Lenalee was gone and she was my best hope to getting back to wherever I was going to go to sleep. I didn't dare leave for fear I might get lost forever in this asylum.

I sighed and glanced around the room. Lavi had spotted me and was headed this way. Allen was- wait, what? Lavi... headed this way? Balls. At least he didn't look drunk. Maybe.

"Hey, Ebi!" He said casually, plopping down beside me. "Piss off, Usagi. I'm not a shrimp." I yawned and Lavi chuckled. "If you're tired why don't you go to bed?" He asked after a while. "Cuz I dunno where -yawn- it is."

He didn't say anything except 'oh.' Then he looked at me sideways, leaned over, and whispered, "I know where it is."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You creep." I said, my eyes drooping. He gave a little sigh-laugh. Suddenly I was in the air. My eyes flicked open. Apparently Lavi had picked me up and was carrying me to my room. But I was way too tired to give a crap, so I closed my eyes and drifted off until he set me down on a squishy mattress.

I tried to open my eyes again, I really did. But they didn't want to obey, so I settled for a mumbled 'thank you' as he pulled the covers up and tucked me in (gwahh :3). I felt his breath by my ear as he whispered, "no problem... Ebi."

I put together a good comeback just as Lavi left and sleep pulled me under.

{Secret Invisible Line!}

I woke up really late the next morning. Or really early the next afternoon, you could say. Either way, it wasn't enough. I felt like a zombie. I rolled out of bed, literally, and couldn't convince myself to get up off of the floor after that.

So I rolled to the bathroom, too.

Unfortunately, I couldn't roll-shower, so I forced myself to get up for that. I put on pajamas because I could and dragged myself to the cafeteria. I ordered black coffee and just about everything else on the menu, vacuuming the coffee back before the food was even ready.

Lavi walked in with Allen, yawning and rubbing his sleep eyes. They ordered their food and came to sit at my table just as I was polishing off my last cinnamon bun.

Unfortunately, I had eaten all of that food so fast that I started hiccuping. It was probably really attractive, I'm sure.

"Hey La-hick-vi, Allen. How's it -hick- hanging?" I tried, attempting a cool, nonchalant nod. Lavi stared at me, then started laughing hysterically. Allen joined in as my protests were broken up by random hiccups.

"Shut up!" I hiccuped angrily, pointing my fork at them. Allen snickered quietly before shutting up as requested. He apologized and got up to get all of his food, leaving a still-laughing Lavi in my hands.

I watched, hiccuping occasionally, as he laughed and laughed. His face soon turned red and he was gasping for air. I just sat there as he slowly quieted down, only releasing small girly giggles occasionally.

My hiccups were, fortunately, gone by then. I still had the fork in my hand, but I didn't really feel like killing Lavi anymore. But I might just change my mind if he doesn't stop with the quiet snickers.

I sighed and got up to leave when a scientist came up to me.

"Komui wishes to see you in his office, as soon as possible." He said briskly, only waiting for my nod before hurrying away. I watched him leave as I realized that I had no idea where Komui's office was.

"I'll take you there," Allen piped up, seeing the look on my face. Lavi wanted to tag along, of course.

The two males led me through lots of hallways. Twenty-one left turns and seventeen right turns later, we stopped in front of a wooden door. Allen and Lavi, surprisingly, came in with me.

I wasn't going to lie, I had considered the fact that they could be kidnapping me when we were coming here. Then I got caught up in a daydream consisting of me kicking their asses if that proved to be true.

I looked around. 'This is more of a lab than an office...' I thought to myself. Suddenly Komui appeared with an explosion of papers, bolting towards us as I blinked.

"Oh good, you're here!" He said happily. I blinked again before nodding. He adjusted his glasses awkwardly. "Anyways... I completely forgot about taking you to Hevlaska!"

"Who?" I said, feigning boredom. "Hevlaska..." Allen said quietly, shuddering. His eyes were distant, his face slightly horrified. "Umm, Allen?" I shook him slightly and his eyes refocused. "Huh?"

I rolled my eyes and stepped away as I realized how close I was to him. "Who is Hevlaska?" I said slowly.

"She's just going to take a look a your Innocence and tell us your compatibility rate!" Komui said.

"Okay." I shrugged. Komui lead the way to wherever it was that this Hevlaska dude was. Allen and Lavi requested permission to watch, which made me a little anxious, but I didn't show it.

We got to this floating platform thing, which Lavi pushed me onto when I hesitated. Komui grabbed the control stick and pushed it all the way forward. I yelped as we suddenly went flying into nothingness, but Komui just laughed evilly.

Leaving it there. Btw, I have no idea where I'm going with this story, but I do know that adding Tyki-pon to the mix will be incredibly fun.

But legit I have no idea what the problem and solution and all that crap is. I'm just typing what comes up in my head. ;)

And Taylor, if you're reading this, then...

Bugdel.

I know you're laughing. 


End file.
